Battle of love in Fresca
by Yoko Jubei
Summary: I update my stories on the same page, some times I will rarely go back and reword a few things. But the story stays the same. It is dated so you can't really get lost. Thanks.


The night was cold and dark, a young girl was walking threw a feild. Her hair was jet black and soft as silk, her eyes blue like saphires half way open. The moon reflected off of her pale skin, she glowed fluresently in the light. Her name was Yoko Jubei, princess of the vampires. She looked around only seeing trees, letting out a puff of steam from her mouth shivering a bit. She pulled up her jacket on to her shoulders rubbing her arms a bit, a white blur caught her eye. She turned quickly to way the white object went and looked at the bushes where she saw two golden eyes looking back at her. Yoko backed up a bit as the white creature started to come out to her, she took a deep breath seeing the elegant white wolf stepping out of the bushes.  
The white wolf's ears were pearked up watching Yoko alert, his fur brissled in the breeze like grass in a feild. His right ear twitched a bit, his right front fang stuck over his lower lip. There was silence but a musical taking place, the music of the night. The crickets chirpped widely and the ciada's followed along in harmony, there was the wind blowing threw the tree's leaves making a whistling winding noise. The wolf turned it's head from Yoko to look at a mouse running threw the feild by the flowers.  
Yoko watched the wolf not sure weather to move or not, she wasn't sure of the intentions of the white wolf. Looking at his strong sturdy legs and his gold eyes, Yoko's attention wasn't affected by the feild mouse, she stood straight and royaly. Her blood red painted lips trembled a bit, her teeth chattered. She tried not to shiver but it was a failed attempt. She stood straight with out flaw taking a deep breath again, she watched the wolf turn around and walk back into the bushed. She had a sigh of relife and started walking again, 'Where did that wolf come from?... I've never seen him around here...'  
The white wolf walked threw the bushes to a cabin looking building, there was smoke coming from the chimney. He pawed at the door opening it a bit then closing it with his hind leg.  
Yoko rubbed her arm thinking about the white wolf and how beautiful it was, if she didnt know better Yoko would have thought it was a mere wolf. She saw the green eyes of a young boy behind the hard golden eyes of the wolf. She smiled a bit, 'New comers I bet...' Yoko thought to her self. She continued walking threw the feild, the stickerburs tugging at the bottom of her pants traveling along with her before getting nocked off. Yoko sat down by a lake on the far side of the feild, looking down at the water she saw a reflection of her self. Brushing a hair from her face she took a ribbon from her pocket, gathering her hair in a ponytail she tied the ribbon around her hair fastening it. Yoko put her hands in the water and shook them off touching her face trying to wake her self up. She noticed a cabin near by, standing up she heard men clinking glasses of beer together screaming drunkly. She saw smoke coming out of the chimney, she was thinking about going over to rent a room but was having second thoughts. Yoko sneezed, she didnt want to be in the cold any more, she made up her mind making her way to the INN. A strong breeze hit her from the side making her curve off her path, she pressed against the wind. Sheilding her eyes from the harsh wind bringing dirt with her left arm she sqwinted reaching out for the door nob. A man opened the door, he had another man in his hand and kicked him right outside the door almost throwing him on to Yoko. She moved to the side quickly, the man who kicked the drunken man was the owner.  
"Oh my I'm sorry ma'am please come in." The tall man opened the door wider for Yoko to come in, "Need a room I supose?" Looking at Yoko shaking in her shoes, he walked behind the bar. "What can I get for you to drink?" His black shaggy hair moved into his face, but he simply ignorged it. Scratching his mangy beard he looked at Yoko again waiting.  
Yoko blinked and shook her head, "Oh I... Um... I well..." She noticed the room had gotten quiet when she walked in a bunch of men looking at her drooling.  
"Dont 'tell me you dont drink!" The owner exclaimed looking at her in shock, "Who doesnt drink these days?!"  
Yoko blinked and blushed from embaressment, "Alright Ill have something... Give me.. A pint." She sat on a stool while the man next to her chugged the rest on his beer. The room got loud again with the roar of cussing men and talking about women that they met that did freaky things.  
"Hey baby wanneh get a rooooom?"Said drunken oaf next to Yoko, his breath reeked of beer and cigars. His face was old, his hands worn out and callased from feild work she bet. Yoko looked past the man at a younger man at the end of the bar drinking a beer, he looked tired and like he wanted to be alone. The owner filled up a glass for Yoko and put it down infront of her.  
"On the house since I nearly threw that guy on you. I apologise again." The owner looked really sorry, "I need to be more carefull." He looked to the man next to Yoko who was hitting on her, "Watch how you speak to a woman or you will be kicked out next." The owner threatened glaring down at the drunken oaf. The oaf shook his head not wanting to get kicked out into the cold, "Thats what I thought," The owner sighed lightly, "So what kin' of room you be looking for?" He looked back to Yoko, shaking his head as she shrugged.  
"Not quite sure, what ever you have." Yoko said smiling hoping he had a decent room available to her self.  
"Well... You are going to have to fight that young man down there for it unless you two can work it out. Sorry about that." The owner was called down to the end of the bar, he gave the young man another beer. The younger man chugged half of the beer resting his head on his hand. He looked like he was in deep thought, he moved around now holding the beer with both hands. His head hung low, the boy's hair was dark brown and his skin a light tan color. His eyes were a peircing emrald, he looked down to Yoko who was practically staring at him from the corner of his eye. He got up finishing his beer and started to walk off. Yoko got up quickly and walked over to him.  
"Hey wait sir." Yoko watched the young man keep walking, she reached out and touched his shoulder. "Sir." The young man turned around looking down at her, he was about 6'4. He was alot taller than her, she looked up at him. "The keeper told me you had the last room, I was wondering if I can buy it from you doubling the price you paid." She said digging in her pocket about to pull out a little pouch with money in it.  
"No..." Was all the young man said, he didnt even bother looking at her before he started walking off again.  
"Triple?" Yoko called out but the young man ignored her, he stopped and turned to look at her.  
"We can share but you have to pay me for how much it would cost..." The young man turned away, "The room number is four." He turned around the corner before Yoko could offer him more money for a room to herself.  
"Damn... Well atleast I have a room.. And if he trys anything Ill kill him." Yoko said mummbling under her breath, she went to the hallway where the young man had dissapeared. She looked from side to side seeing doors with numbers on them. The first door had a crued drawing of a one with white paint, the next number drawn as badly as the first. Yoko followed the crued numbers to room four, the fourth door was cracked open.She nocked on the door but no answer, peeping her head threw opening the door a bit more she saw the young man on the bed. She huffed, "Hello?" He didnt answer, just kept staring at the ceiling. She opened the door looking the room over, there was a bed, a futon, and a bathroom nothing else. Yoko walked over to the futon watching the young man, she sighed sitting down on the futon. "I'm Yoko I guess we should know each others names if we are sharing a room, dont you think?" The young man didn't move but she heard him take a deep breath.  
"Wataru but I guess you can call me Taru..." Taru said sitting up on the bed looking to Yoko, "I can take the futon..." Yoko looked to him and shook her head smiling.  
"No its alright, this was your room originally and it was kind of you to let me stay. So you have the bed." Yoko bowed a bit to him smiling thankfully.  
"What ever, dont say I didnt offer." Taru said scratching his head standing up, he stretched yawning closing his eyes. He reopened his eyes looking at Yoko, "Where are you going to?" He looked down at her, he stood in the door way of the bathroom.

"I'm not quite sure, but I know I need to make it over to Fresca."

"I'll be right back." He said stepping into the bathroom closing the door behind him before she could answer.Yoko pulled out a pair of night pants and a tanktop, the room was warm enough to wear shorts. It made Yoko wonder how it could be so warm in the room but so cold out side. She thought about it for a couple of minutes then looked to the bathroom door creaking open, she waited a while.

"The door is open." Yoko called out to Taru so he would close it. There was no answer, she sighed and shook her head. Yoko put her hand on the door about to close it but noticed crimson liquid on the floor. "Taru!" She opened the door carefully so she wouldnt hit him, kneeling down next to him she felt for a pulse. It was light but he was still there, she watched the blood come slowly from his bandaged side. His shirt was raised a little bit over his stomache, Yoko went to the mirror looking for some kind of bandages and medicine. There was none in the mirror, looking in the cabnet under the sink she found a first aid kit. She hurridly pulled out the first aid kit searching for something that could help him bleeding stop. Yoko could only heal other vampires and her self, trying on a wolf would make her weak and pointless. She pulled out more bandages and some kind of alcohol to clean the wound. Yoko touched his cheek looking down at his face, "Hey... Wake up?" There was no response at all from Taru. She didnt want to have to leave and go into the cold or spend the night and have to explain the dead body to the kind owner in the morning. Shaking her head she refocused on Taru and the situation at hand trying to remember what she learned about humans and they're bodys. Yoko sat him up against the wall but his body kept going to the right. She finnally got his shirt all the way off and noticed finnally his bandages went past his pants. Her cheeks turned bright red as she was unbuttoning his pants. By the time she got his pants unbuckled he had fallen on top of her. Taru's eyes slowly opened a little bit as he looked down at the feihnted Yoko. Seeing the blood all around he relized what had happened, easing his self up slowly feeling woozy from all the blood loss. Gaining his balance he picked up Yoko and was about to place her on the bed till he noticed she was covered in blood now. He could smell it wasn't hers, he pulled off her clothes and grabbed the clothes that she left on the futon. Sliding her clean clothes on her, he noticed a V on her hip. It was a tattoo, it looked elegant though. He caught him self tracing the tattoo with his finger, he had already known she was a vampire. But little did he know that she was one of the two leaders of the vampires. He had blushed and pulled his finger back quickly. Finishing up dressing her he went to the bathroom, he left the door open this time just incase. Pulling off his bandages he winced reveiling a large slice in his side, he grabbed the alcohol from the first aid kit Yoko left on the floor in her failed atempt to help heal him. He grinded his teeth poaring the alcohol on the wound, he quickly dabbed it so he could bandage it and lay down.

"Damn it all to hell..." Taru whispered putting gauze on the wound, wrapping the bandage around he felt better. Holding onto the wall he hobbled back into the bedroom where Yoko was passed out. He sat on the bed and poked her cheek until her eyes opened. "Hello there... Wake up, you're in my bed..." Yoko shot up looking around, relizing that it wasnt a dream she gasped.

"Are you ok!? You lost alot of blood and your wound! How did I get here and ... Im changed... What's going on here?" Yoko was getting to the point she was so confused she was getting pissed now. "Did you touch me!? Ill kill you..." Taru looked at her calmly and then glared at her.

"Hey would you rather wake up in bloody clothes?... Oh... And thank you for trying to help." He said smilling weakly, his eyes closed as he fell on Yoko again and passed out. Yoko's face turned bright red as she fell backwards onto the bed with him ontop of her. Groaning she looked around the room and slowly closed her eyes. Soon the light was shining threw the window waking up Taru, he sat up and relized he was sleeping on her again. He stractched his head getting up sighing, "Jeez,..." He walked threw the pool of blood that made it into the bedroom now, ignoring the blood he got into the shower and put his clothes on the toliet lid. Soon as he turned on the water he shivered with pleasure as the water beads were kissing his skin. He turned so the water hit his back washing away the dried blood. Taru looked around for shampoo and conditioner, and he prayed there was soap. Even his own smell was messing with his nose. Irritaded he looked down finding the bar of soap, taking a wash cloth from the side of the tub he wet it lathering the soap up. Letting it fall in the tub he scrubbed his self clean. Mean while Yoko was waking up, she yawned and stretched out on the bed. Sleeply she got up walking threw the blood not feeling it she continued to the mirror. Soon as she turned to the right there was Taru with a towel around his shoulders bare naked.

"AH!! WHAT THE HELL!?" Yoko screamed and ran out of the room slipping in the puddle of blood, splattering the clean Taru with blood now.

"Jeez.. And I just got fucking clean..." He growled a bit and threw the towel on the toliet getting back into the shower.

"Well arent you going to help me up?" Yoko growled at him.

"Well do you want to see me naked again and have me touching you?" Taru said in a sarcastic tone. Taru smirked but in a flash his cocky face was gone. Yoko swung the shower curtain open seeing Taru eye to eye. She sneered then grabbed his hand pulling Taru out.  
"It is my turn any way, who cares about a little blood right? Now go clean your period off the floor..."Yoko let go of his wrist letting it fall to his side, she stepped into the shower. Throwing her clothes over the top, her shirt fell onto Taru's head. He growled and threw her clothes into the sink so they would not get bloody. The warm water brought goosebumps to her skin, she started lathering soap in her hands. She closed her eyes as the water hit her face, Yoko rubbed her face thinking about all the blood. Her throat went dry, her lips cracked, she breathed in deeply sounding dry. Opening her mouth she killed the desert dryness, she swashed the water around then spat it out. This still was not enough, she wanted more much more. Yoko wanted blood, water was no substitute and she knew it. Taru laid towels down getting the blood all cleaned up by the time she got out of the shower, he tried not to look at her. She passed by Taru, looking around the room for a minute she finnally located her belongings. Taru looked into the mirror having a clear view of the room he watched Yoko in the towel. Bitting his lower lip he grabbed Yoko's clothes from earlier, he tossed them next to her sitting on the futon. "Expecting a show?" She said pulling out a tank top and some shorts, "Well?" She finnally found her underwear and bra, letting the towel fall to the ground she got dressed ignoring his presence. Taru looked away immediatly, he put his hands over his face. He looked threw a cracked finger finnally but she was already dressed.

"It's about time, you take forever." Taru said trying to sound calm. Yoko looked at him raising a eyebrow hearing a inconsistoncy in his voice.

"Shit I practically threw a show on for you and you're bitching? Are you a faggot?" She smirked but went away soon as he started talking again.

"No, sorry to dissapoint you I am not a faggot and I wasn't watching. I do have respect..." Taru stood up turning his back to her he grabbed his belonging which wasn't anything but a duffle bag with some clothes, a toothbrush, and some toothpaste. "Keep the room for as long as you like. As for me I'm leaving, bye."

"And where do you think you're going? You passed out last night from your wound, it's snowing and storming... Y'know what... Go..." Yoko picked up the bloody clothes putting them in a seperate pouch. 'I dont even know him... Why do I care?' She threw her bag over her shoulder, walking past him she was forced to a hault.

"You're right..." Taru said holding her wrist, "That means some one should come with me." He said looking into her eyes hoping deep down she would say yes. Yoko looked back into his eyes, she was trying to figure out where this was coming from.

"Why are you asking me this?" She raised a eyebrow feeling his grip getting tighter then loosen completly.

"You're the one that said it..." Taru shook his head letting go of her wrist, he walked past her opening the door. "Good Bye." He looked at Yoko and then walked threw the door. She stood there for a second thinking about what her next step was. 'I need to go to Fresca...' Yoko thought to herself, she walked out the door seeing the keeper.

"Oh good morning! The room was wonderfull thank you." Yoko bowed polietly.

"I'm glad everything worked out ok for you two. Sorry but I have to go clean the rooms, my wife is sick so I have to do everything for a while." The keeper smiled warmly and bid her a farewell. Yoko nodded her head to him and waved a bit good bye. Walking out into the cool sunny morning, the snow was still crunchy under her feet. She looked around thinking about which direction she had to go next, finnally getting her self on the right track. She smelt a wolf near by, looking down she saw wolf prints. They were different some how, they were larger and longer. 'Perhaps a werewolf's? But they only come out at night...' She kept pondering this theory as she went along her merry way, strangly the foot prints are going the was she is. Taking in a deep breath of winter air, there was nothing outside. No bunnies, no insects, no birds, no people, nothing... There was usually a feild mouse around, suddenly a aroma grabbed her nose.

"Blood..." Her stomache growled in hunger, she held it looking for anything now. She stumbled towards the scent but it kept moving around, there was no more foot prints this time. Instead there was hair on the ground, thick brown hair. Bending over she sniffed the hair, "It's close... Scents still strong..." Yoko straightened up looking ahead intently, she saw a brown figure moving over something covered in blood. Yoko tryed to ignore them and let it be, but the smell of blood over whelmed her again. She stumbled foward more her eyes turning red, her nails growling longer, her fangs now out and ready. Putting two and two together she relized what happened to all the animals around, and why most of them were hiding. She growled finnally behind the creature, it turned with a giant roar it opened its powerfull jaws. Yoko looked up seeing a werewolf, "You're going to die..." She started laughing, as the werewolf leaned down she ran to the side already behind it. Seeing a body huddled over, it was already dead. Yoko was thrown into a tree, slowly sliding down to the ground. She looked up at the werewolf and smiled bigger, "Like I said... You're going to die..." She lunged foward shoving her hand into it's rib cage, they stood there for a while like this. The werewolf was in shock from the hit, she paused for a second looking up at it. Parting her lips she licked them suductivly then moved back, the creature dropped into the snow dead. She bit into its heart as it poared blood into her mouth, she gulped up the blood like there was no tomorow. Finishing she finnally could have a good look at the body, pushing the body over on its back. It was the man that the keeper threw out into the snow,Yoko wasn't really surprised. She leaned over the body picking it up by the neck, sinking her fangs in. Sitting there for a while she threw the body down and smashed it's head in. "Thank you, you're actually very... Sweet. Hahaha!" Her stomach now full, Yoko went on her merry way. The wind started blowing stronger as she made her way threw the white winter wonderland. Yoko rubbed her head, the werewolf blood was messing with her stomache. "Dirty wolf..." Her mind wondered from the werewolf to Taru, 'He was... very cute. I wonder if he is ok... That was alot of blood.' She shook her head violently, 'Why am I thinking about that loser, he was rude to me.' Taking a deep breath she tried to clear her head, but just could not. 'Taru... I wonder where you are...' Yoko looked all around seeing nothing but white behind her and a forest infront of her. The trees looked like they were all on fire, the forest looked so vibrant with color.


End file.
